De inimigos a amantes  as voltas que a vida dá
by Nih Black
Summary: apos onze anos da guerra que livrou o mundo bruxo do lord das trevas, Harry se vê diante de um novo desafio,lutar contra ele mesmo,essa é a apaixonante história de como as coisas realmente entraram nos eixos. contada por Lupin e Sirius que não morreram.
1. prólogo

Prólogo

Muita coisa mudou desde a queda do Lord das trevas, os anos que se seguiram a este acontecimento foram movidos por um sentimento de recomeço e união por parte de toda comunidade bruxa.

A ordem da fênix e o ministério da magia trabalharam juntos até que todos os seguidores e praticantes das artes das trevas estivessem trancafiados em Askaban.

No mundo bruxo se estabeleceu uma nova lei, a da igualdade e liberdade, agora o valor de um sangue puro é exatamente o mesmo do sangue misturado , não existe mais este tipo de classificação, palavras do tipo sangue ruim e mestiço foram proibidas e hoje são devidamente punidas pelo ministério.

Em Hogwarts as coisas também andam diferentes, depois de ser reconstruída,com todas as suas passagens e mistérios restaurados, a escola voltou a funcionar e a receber seus alunos em suas quatro casas, a Sonserina não foi destruída como alguns queriam, mais adotou uma nova postura, hoje ela é uma casa conhecida pela nobreza de seus alunos e não mais pela nobreza do " sangue" de cada um, diante do resto da escola ela passou a ser uma casa menos fechada, ainda que entre Sonserina e Griffinória as coisas continuem iguais; é ... certas coisas nunca mudam...

Mais, e o herói da batalha? Bom as coisas também mudaram para Harry Potter, após sua função na ordem ter acabado restou a ele lutar por um outro ideal: resgatar Sirius Black do véu, para essa nova missão Harry contou com Hermione e Rony, seus fieis e grandes amigos e também com Remus Lupim , sim, diferente do que todos haviam pensado eu não morri na batalha de Hogwarts, fui atingido sim, porém a maldição matou apenas o lobisomen que morava dentro de mim, eu voltei a consciência algumas horas depois e desde então, estou livre da minha antiga maldição.

O que aconteceu dentro do departamento de mistérios durante os meses em que passamos dedicados ao véu vocês saberão mais para frente, por agora é importante que saibam que sem a ajuda da Hermione com todos os seus livros, do Rony, com toda a sua lealdade, da nossa experiência em defesa contra as artes das trevas e de toda coragem e amor de Harry nós não teríamos conseguido tirar Sirius com vida de lá de dentro. Os meses que se seguiram a esse resgate foram cercados de uma de apreenção e expectativa quanto a possível recuperação física e mental de Sirius.

Hoje passados onze anos da vitória do bem contra o mal tudo parece finalmente ter entrado nos eixos, eu e Sirius Black nos casamos e hoje criamos juntos o pequeno Ted, que entra este ano para hogwarts, o garoto é um perfeito maroto com a aparência metarmofosea de Tonks, a paixão pelos livros herdada de mim e o espírito livre aprendido com Sirius. Harry e Ginny se casaram no mesmo ano do final da guerra e hoje o casal tem dois meninos e uma menina linda, James o mais velho está com nove anos, Lilian tem sete e o pequeno Alvo Severo está com cinco aninhos.

Harry trabalha no ministério como chefe dos auror´s, Ginny é artilheira nas Arpias, Hermione tornou-se medibruxa no St. Mungo´s e Ronny assumiu a sociedade da loja de logros junto com Jorge.

O inicio de setembro começou como os últimos dez, com a diferença de duas cartas, uma destinada a Harry e a outra a mim, as duas foram escritas pela mesma pessoa porém a responsabilidade e seriedade contida em cada uma delas era algo a se considerar...

Mais uma vez o destino resolveu jogar com a vida e com os acontecimentos, os capítulos a seguir mostram como é possível o ódio de uma vida inteira se transformar, mostra como o amor muda atitudes e hábitos de uma pessoa nascida e treinada para não saber o que é amar.

Este é o relato do inicio da história de amor mais bonita e emocionante que o mundo bruxo já presenciou, e eu Remus John Lupim tenho o imenso prazer em contá-la.


	2. capítulo dois, Um chamado de casa

**Título: ** De inimigos a amantes - as voltas que a vida dá

**Autora:**Ni Black

**Beta:**

**Par:** Harry/Draco ... Sirius/ Remus

**Classificação:** por enquanto, pg-13

**Avisos:** preciso de uma Beta (snif, snif)

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

_***´¨)**__**  
><strong>__**¸. ´¸. *´¨) ¸. *¨)**__**  
><strong>__**(¸. ´ (¸. ` * ,***__**  
><strong>__***´¨) • início do 1º capítulo• •)*¸.* ´¸. *´¨) ¸. *¨)**__**  
><strong>__** (¸. ´ (¸. `***_

Um Chamado de casa

-Padfoot, Sirius, onde você está? - eu subi as escadas de casa correndo com uma carta fechada com o selo de Hogwarts nas mãos.

-Aqui Moony, no escritório – a voz abafada de Sirius saiu do cômodo no final do corredor que estava com a porta fechada.

Eu me encaminhei para a porta e encontrei meu amado sentado em uma confortável poltrona lendo o profeta diário.

- Padfoot, nós recebemos uma carta, uma carta de Hogwarts, está endereçada a nós dois.

-Será que é algo relacionado à ida do Ted para lá? Talvez a lista de materiais ou quem sabe algum aviso de ultima hora?...

-Acho que não, se assim fosse estaria endereçada a ele, você não acha?

- Me deixa ver Moony – Sirius levantou e pegou o envelope das minhas mãos e lendo em voz alta:

" Sr. Remus J. Lupin E Sr. Sirius Black

_**Largo Grimmauld**_ , _**12**_ . _**mesa da cozinha.**_

- Abra Pad´s... estou curioso...

- Abra você, o seu nome esta em cima, e além do mais seu contato com Hogwarts é mais recente que o meu _Professor Lupin_.

- Tudo bem... que seja então – pequei o envelope das mãos de Sirius e sem pensar muito rompi o lacre oficial da escola e logo reconheci a caligrafia fina e redondinha de Minerva a atual diretora de Hogwarts:

_Venho por meio deste convidá-los a comparecer à uma pequena reunião em meu gabinete, hoje por volta das 19:00 horas._

_Sem mais nada a adiantar, peço apenas que considerem este, não apenas um pedido de sua antiga professora de transfiguração,.nem como um pedido de uma antiga colega da ordem e sim um convite da atual diretora da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts._

_Cordialmente_

_Minerva__Mcgonagall_

_-_ Mais hoje...mais hoje não é...

-Sim ... Ao que parece teremos que adiar nosso jantar na casa de Harry, a menos é claro que você queira recusar uma convocação como essa da Minerva. – falei para provocar pois já sabia da resposta.

- O que ! e correr o risco de ser transformado em cálice de água! De maneira alguma ! se como professora ela já não aceitava não como resposta imagina só como diretora! É sério Moony, não ria não, sinceramente não sei como você conseguiu trabalhar ao lado dela sem ter medo de receber uma detenção...

Sim, essa é a maior prova de que Sirius está normal após ter saído do véu, só ele depois de ter passado anos em Azkaban e outros tantos dentro de uma realidade paralela é capaz de ainda manter esta infantilidade genuína e incontrolável, essa é uma das melhores coisas nele.

- Ah mais é claro que você tem essa impressão, nunca trocou mais que cinco palavras com ela sem que quatro fossem relacionadas a detenção, e nem me olhe assim mocinho, você sabe muito bem que estou falando a verdade. Tudo bem vamos fazer assim, vá se trocar enquanto eu aviso o Harry, assim aproveito e dou um beijo no Ted...

- Tudo bem, eu vou tomar banho então, ah e vê se fala para o Ted vir para casa poxa, já fazem três dias que ele está lá eu já terei que ficar sem vê-lo durante todo o período que ele estiver em Hogwarts.

- Eu falo, mais algo me diz que não vai adiantar muito, ele esta se divertindo muito com os garotos do Harry.

Sirius saiu soltando um muxoxo e reclamando, e eu me vi sorrindo sem perceber, sinceramente não canso de me admirar com todas as voltas que a vida deu, eu perdi a todos, James, Sirius, Lilian, Tonks, Dumbledore, eu mesmo... E de repente a vida me devolve praticamente tudo com sabor especial... Ter Sirius ao meu lado como amante e companheiro é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu depois de ser pai, é incrível como tudo isso é melhor do que quando éramos jovens, as vezes penso que estive a vida inteira sendo preparado para este momento, as vezes penso que se não tivéssemos sido separados quando Sirius foi para Azkaban talvez não estivéssemos mais juntos, pois naquela época, éramos jovens e imaturos, hoje é como se eu estivesse pronto para receber este tipo de amor, na verdade é como se nos, Sirius e eu estivéssemos prontos para dividir este tipo de amor, para dividirmos tudo, inclusive a paternidade.

Eu estava perdido em pensamentos, (em pensamentos do tipo Sirius Black) quando a voz de Harry vinda da lareira me despertou:

- Moony? Pad´s? alguém em casa?

Fui até a sala e encontrei o rosto de Harry entre as chamas

- Harry, que bom eu estava indo até a sua casa, Sirius e eu não vamos poder jantar ai hoje.

- Eu te chamei exatamente para falar a mesma coisa Moony, eu recebi uma coruja de Hogwarts, a professora Minerva está convocando uma reunião, e eu receio que não tenha como recusar.

- Mais... Você também... humm está acontecendo alguma coisa e eu espero que não seja muito grave.

- Ela te convocou também! Ai ai não estou gostando disso.

- Sim ela convocou a mim e a Sirius, agora me pergunto se fomos apenas nós três ou os outros membros da ordem também foram convidados?

- Ah! No mínimo ela sentiu saudades de encarar os nossos lindos olhos , animem-se rapazes – Sirius que havia entrado na sala sem ser notado, e no seu melhor estilo maroto estava agora ao meu lado dando a Harry o seu melhor sorriso e entrando na conversa como se já estivesse nela desde o inicio – Harry já que foi chamado também você poderia vir para aqui para casa, assim saímos juntos e chegamos lá ao mesmo tempo, pelo menos não correrei o risco de tomar uma detenção sozinho.

- Padffot eu creio que você esta meio velhinho para detenções em Hogwarts. – Harry sorria divertido e o ar de preocupação havia sumido do ar.

- Nunca se sabe Harry, e se ela encontrou algo que fiz em meus tempos de colégio, ou pior, e se ela estiver entediada e com resolver se divertir nos dando detenções!

- Pad´s, estamos falando da Mcgonagall e não do Snape...

-Nem me fale Harry, só de pensar...

-Ok, Ok deixando o passado de lado um pouquinho, eu acho bom você ir se aprontar Harry, também acho ótimo irmos juntos.

- Tudo bem então Moony eu vou tomar um banho e eacertar umas coisas aqui em casa e vejo vocês em mais ou menos uma hora, assim chegamos com folga, teremos que aparatar em Hogsmeade e andarmos até a escola já que os terrenos são protegidos, também podemos passar na loja de Rony e assim descobriremos se ele ou a Mione sabem de algo.

-Combinado então.

Quando o rosto de Harry sumiu da lareira eu me virei para Sirius:

-Posso saber por que o senhor não tomou banho ainda? Sabia que eu também preciso me arrumar seu egoísta!

- Sabe o que é Moony, eu fui para o banheiro, acontece que me ocorreu exatamente isso, você também precisa tomar banho, então eu vim te chamar para irmos juntos, só que você estava tão bonitinho com um sorriso bobo nos lábios que eu fiquei te admirando, e então o Harry te chamou... bom do resto você já sabe... Agora, me responde uma coisa ?

- sempre, tudo o que você quiser saber meu amor

- o que estava pensando que te deixou com aquele sorrisinho perfeito nos lábios?

Nós ainda estávamos ajoelhados em frente a lareira e o rosto de Sirius estava a centímetros do meu, quando olhei para dentro daqueles olhos negros e cheios de mistério ficou difícil me concentrar em outra coisa que não fosse ele

- Eu... Bem.,.. ah eu estava...

Naquele instante um sorriso lindo se abriu naqueles lábios perfeitos e este avançou o espaço que restava entre nós e selou meus lábios com um beijo curto com gostinho de quero mais, dizendo em seguida:

- Eu adoro saber que ainda causo esse efeito em você, amo te deixar atrapalhado com as palavras, agora vem, vamos tomar o nosso banho, já que temos que enfrentar sabe-se lá o que, então que pelo menos estejamos cheirosos e felizes!

Pois é... eu Remus John Lupin perdendo a fala por Sirius Black, bem certas coisas são mesmo imprevisíveis e inimagináveis, porém eu garanto, não deixam de ter um sabor especial, viver com Sirius me ensinou a não temer o desconhecido, afinal, as vezes ele pode ser muito bom!

**-:¦:- *´¨`*-:¦:-*´¨`*-:¦:-*´¨`*-:¦:-*´¨ Sirem -:¦:- *´¨`*-:¦:-*´¨`*-:¦:-*´¨`*-:¦:-*´¨ **

Ás seis e meia Harry chegou em casa e, cinco minutos depois já estávamos subindo a estrada rumo aos portões de Hogwarts, estes se abriram assim que nos aproximamos como se reconhecessem a identidade de quem estava chegando, entramos e atravessamos os jardins absortos em pensamentos particulares, nada estava diferente, as mesmas árvores, o lago e a cabana de Hagrid intocáveis pelo tempo, o túmulo de mármore ainda branco, mesmo já passados 12 anos é o único acréscimo a paisagem desde os meus tempos de escola, mesmo o castelo parece jamais ter sofrido dano algum, guerra alguma.

- É incrível... mesmo depois de tanto tempo eu ainda me sinto em casa, sabem de uma coisa, eu amo este lugar! – as palavras quase sussurradas de Sirius deram voz aos mesmos pensamentos meus e de Harry.

De uma forma ou de outra nós três tivemos em Hogwarts o nosso único lar, Sirius nunca teve um lar quando morava com os pais em _Grimmauld, pois sua família sempre teve valores diferentes dos dele e quando veio para a escola essa diferença se provou verdadeira, fazendo de Sirius o único Black não Sonserino, aqui em Hogwarts ele teve um lar e uma família como ele, leal e corajosa. _

_Eu tive pais maravilhosos porém vivia cercado de medo e inseguranças sobre o meu futuro lupino, quando cheguei aqui tive a prova de que o amor vence qualquer monstro interno, tive uma família que me ajudou e me apoiou mesmo quando eu não era eu... em fim, aqui aprendi a amar e a não temer a mim. _

_Harry, bem todos sabem que um armário embaixo da escada de tios trouxas que te odeiam pelo simples fato de você ser bruxo não pode ser chamado de lar. Estar nos terrenos de Hogwarts é como voltar ao tempo, um tempo com sabor especial._

_Subimos as escadas e fomos recebidos por uma Minerva sorridente e receptiva, seus cabelos estavam mais brancos do que eu me lembrava, porém era a mesma professora de transfiguração do meu tempo, com óculos que mais lembravam olhos de gato e vestes em tons de verde esmeralda._

_- Sejam bem vindos rapazes! Harry, Sirius, Remus, espero que estejam todos bem._

_Todos nos respondemos com acenos de cabeça enquanto em de cada vez apertávamos a mão de Minerva._

_- Bom, receio que ainda se lembrem do caminho até a diretoria... eu preciso resolver um probleminha antes de me juntar a vocês, então se puderem ir na frente a senha da gárdula é Visgo – acabando de dizer isso sorriu e saiu em direção ao jardim._

_Nos olhamos e começamos a subir em direção a diretoria, curiosos nós ainda estávamos porém estar de volta a Hogwarts é sempre reconfortante._

_- Sabe, ela fala como se nós tivéssemos obrigação de saber o caminho até a diretoria!_

_- Ah Pad´s, não é como se nós nunca estivéssemos estado lá não é, eu passei metade dos meus anos em Hogwarts conversando com Dumbledore, você e meu pai não saiam de lá e o Moony, bom, ele foi professor... é natural que vivesse por lá._

_- É, mais poderíamos ter esquecido..._

_-Mais não esquecemos, e seria ótimo se você parasse de implicar com a Minerva._

_***´¨)**__**  
><strong>__**¸. ´¸. *´¨) ¸. *¨)**__**  
><strong>__**(¸. ´ (¸. ` * ,***__**  
><strong>__***´¨) • fim do capítulo• •)*¸.* ´¸. *´¨) ¸. *¨)**__**  
><strong>__** (¸. ´ (¸. `***_

_**N/A:**_

_Sei que não deveria acabar o capítulo aqui, mais acreditem, ficou melhor assim... Nós estamos no começo do começo, sabe apenas colocando temperinhos antes de colocar para assar._

_** Helchi: você esta certíssima, não coloquei o que aconteceu aos Malfoy porque esse assunto será muito explorado depois... e você não é chata, de forma alguma... amei o review continue escrevendo para dizer o que está achando ta! Beijinhos flor._

_Bom capítulo que vem tem mais de outros personagens... tem o paradeiro do Draco (viva!) e o tão misterioso assunto da Minerva, então continuem lendo ok. Ah, não darei o nome do segundo cap. Para não estragar a surpresa (He He He)_

_Só mais duas coisinhas:_

_Coisinha número um:__ esse capítulo tem uma cena extra que será publicada em breve, vocês mal perdem por esperar pois é nada mais nada menos que uma lembrança tirada de dentro da penseira do nosso Remus... conta a história de como ele e Sirius finalmente ficaram juntos..._

_Coisinha número dois: __ no prólogo eu tive 50 hits e apenas um Review... poxa pessoal, de verdade eu amaria saber o que estão achando da fic, então sejam legais com essa pobre garota e cliquem no botãozinho "Review" ali em baixo e deixei um recadinho..._

_***.* juro solenemente não demorar a postar o próximo capítulo ( no Maximo até o dia 18/10.)**_


End file.
